Global Fortune 1000 corporations and many smaller businesses manage their business processes by carefully monitoring a set of performance indicators (PIs) or metrics, at different time intervals (from near-real-time to daily/weekly/monthly/quarterly/etc., depending on the metric in question). Such metrics fall under several categories, depending on the particular business process. Some exemplary categories include productivity, customer satisfaction, customer loyalty, problem resolution, cost, revenue, sales conversion rate, timeliness, etc. Such PI values are useful in business processes, such as contact/call centers (e.g., customer service), transaction services (e.g., insurance claims), finance & accounting (e.g., accounts payable/receivable), manufacturing (e.g., supply and demand chains), field service, marketing, logistics, sales, etc.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.